


Requesting requesteroo

by No_stop_you_dont_understand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it was fun(ish) to write, Damn it i spelled smut wrong, Fluff, Gang bang?????, Ples dont hurt me, Plot with a lil porn, Porn got lost in the plot, Request bin, Request stuff, Smutt, enjoy, idk - Freeform, im confused, lol, maybe I'll write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/No_stop_you_dont_understand
Summary: I take requests from the comments and my tumblr, and write them here.Any request is fine, though I can't promise they'll all get written.I'm just unmotivated to write my regular stories, and figured this might get me in the writing mood.I can write pairings, kinks, AUs, small llama children, whatever. It doesn't matter. You request it I'll write it.Just don't kill me.(NSFW shit will be marked with xx at the beginning)(Will add tags as I go)Request count: fourCompleted: one...ish





	1. Uhmmmm

Heyo kiddos.  
I'm super slow at writing. Whoops? Request whatever here or at my tumblr. My tumblr is No_stop_you_dont_understand  
I'll write just about anything, the more specific the prompt, the better.  
Go nuts, comment section. Let me make your dreams come true.  
Lol


	2. Bitty resort: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So can you do a bitty!Reader with many Bitty!Sanses? The owner of the Bitty!Reader was busy to take care of 'em, so they(I don't care for the gender) decide to let the reader in a resort for bitties(?) 'when their owners go out for a long time'(? I forgot the name ^w^'), but the reader was going in heat for two weeks, while the owner will be gone, also there will be only males Sanses around (if you want to be more specific/precise), that will go for the female on instincts... and they share her..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhhhhh  
> I tried...  
> Took me two weeks, but I have a sort of "Part one" for this.
> 
> Idk what's wrong with me, but I just couldn't write smut without plot...  
> This chapter is smut free...ish...  
> Next chapter should have the good stuff. Hopefully sooner than two weeks from now.
> 
> This was fun to write, though!   
> I hope you like it ;3

"Wait, Master, you're leaving?" You tried to keep the excitement out of your voice. You hated him.

You looked up at your 'master' as he finished filling out the online forms for 'Mettaton's Bitty Resort,' and turned to you.

"We just had a huge breakthrough at the SDS, and we aren't equipped at our current location to handle the tests we need, so we've partnered with a lab in Ebott. I have to travel the whole way with the experiment in the back of a refrigerated truck to make sure it's stable. You'll be at a nice little bitty resort while I'm gone, okay, (Y/N)?" He said, somewhat patronizingly.

You scoffed, and then narrowed your eyes, suddenly suspicious.  
"Wait, why aren't you just bringing me with you?"

  
"Because there's a strict 'No bitties' policy at the hotel the Soul Department of Sciences has reserved, and I can't afford to book another hotel." He took off his glasses, and rubbed at his nose tiredly.

"I don't like that I have to leave you behind any more than you do, but it's just the way it has to be."

You rolled your eyes.

  
He sat for a moment in silence, organizing his thoughts.

He then breathed in so sharply that you jumped in surprise.  
"Now, (Y/N). We are going to leave early tomorrow morning so that I won't be late," he paused, a predatory grin creeping across his face, "and you are going to be good while I'm gone so that I don't have to punish you, right pet?"

The tone of voice and expression on his face were enough for your attitude towards him to do a 180.

"Yes, M-master, I'll be good." There was genuine fear in your voice.

....

Your owner, a handsome man in his early thirties named Joshua Grayek, normally seemed like a rather harmless guy, but you'd seen enough people die by his hands to be wary of him.

A shudder ran through you at the memories.

Monsters sure do have a lot of dust in them.

....

  
Needless to say, you never ever wanted to know what sort of punishments he had in store.

You never made him mad-well, not _never._

You'd refused to call him 'Master' once, in the very beginning, but he'd remedied that quickly.

...After all, everyone needed to eat eventually, even little bitties...

 

Despite being a naturally abrasive person, you'd never refused Mr. Grayek again.

 

 •°•°•°•

 

Peeking out of Mr. Grayek's coat pocket, your tiny eyes surveyed the room before you.

The resort had a pool and hot tub, a volleyball net, a lounge, a café, a wall with doors to the bedrooms--basically everything a luxury hotel would have, but bitty sized.  
And pink.

It was a Mettaton owned establishment, after all.

  
The resort was packed with bitties.

_So many_ skeleton bitties.

  
"Uh... Master?"

"Yes, pet?" Grayek removed you carefully from his coat.

"Am I the only human bitty here?" You looked up at him from his palm.

"It appears so. I believe that also means that you are the only female bitty here as well. Why do you ask?"

_Fuck._ This was going to be awkward if you went into heat.

You cringed at that thought, and looked away from Grayek, "N-no reason, just wondering."

"Oh, little pet, are you afraid of monsters? Don't worry, your master won't let those little bitty boys hurt you." He stroked your hair creepily.

You _might've_ thrown up a little in your mouth.

"How are you gonna do that if you're in Ebott?" You folded your arms, and gave him a challenging look.

  
"That's what this is for." He tapped at your neck, and you heard a light jingling noise.

You reached a hand up, and felt at your neck. Your eyes went wide.

_When had he put a collar on you?_

Grayek had the gall to look smug at your confusion.

"This is a collar that I soaked in a special sort of magic resin that a pal of mine made for me. It's for security purposes. It'll immobilize anyone who comes in contact with it. That way no one will steal my property while I'm gone."

_The **fuck?**_

_His_ **_property?_**

_Goddamn,_ if only this guy wasn't so _fucking scary!_

"It looks so pretty on you, too, pet. I don't think we'll have to worry about taking it off when I get back. Then we can have some _fun."_ He winked at you, and wrapped his hand around you tightly.

"Master, you're hurting me!" You pushed at his fingers, terrified that he'd crush you.

  
Grayek made a strange noise of content at hearing your pained cries.

 ....

 

"Uh..." The wolf monster behind the front desk looked uncomfortable as he tried to get Grayek's attention.

"Sir..?" Grayek immediately straightened, and put on a professional face, his grip around your waist loosening slightly.

You breathed a little easier.

  
"Yes, what to you need?"

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?"

Grayek nodded.

"Under Joshua Grayek."

 

The wolf tapped away at the computer, grunted, and produced a set of tiny room keys from underneath the desk.

"Mettaton's Bitty Resort prides itself on our excellent standard of living. Every room is fit for Mettaton himself. We hope your bitty has a wonderful stay, Sir." The wolf jerked a key off of the ring as he spoke, and handed it to Grayek without even looking up.

Grayek looked like he wanted to ask something, but didn't know what.

 

"Room 28, _Sir."_ The wolf said after he realized Grayek hadn't moved.

_"Thank. You."_ Grayek grit his teeth, and stomped to the wall lined with bitty-sized doors.

 

You were deposited unceremoniously in front of room 28, your luggage dropped next to you with a loud **thunk.**

Grayek checked his watch, and grumbled something about monster incompetence, and began to walk away.

"I have to go, or I'm going to be late. Try not to miss me too much, pet!" Grayek called over his shoulder to you as if just remembering that he hadn't said goodbye.

 

The automatic door whooshed open, officially marking the beginning of your three weeks of freedom from Joshua Grayek.

 

 °•°•°

 

"Yo, TJ!" A tall monster with a teardrop shaped head made of clay walked out of the back room.

"Yeah, Barry?" The wolf looked up at the other monster.

"Looks like we got a hotspot at the pool." He pointed to the left side of the pool, near the hot tub, where a bitty was hunched over in a lawn chair, glowing a bright cyan blue.

The bitty arched his back, moaning and revealing the hand he'd shoved deep into the front of his swim trunks.

_"Fuck."_ TJ muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure that's exactly what he wants to do." Barry chuckled heartily.

"Shut the fuck up, I gotta get him outta here before he kick starts the other bitty's heats. I don't know about you, but I don't really want to deal with, like, thirty Sans bitties that are in heat." He crossed his arms and scowled. _"Not again, anyway."_

"Don't worry about it, TJ. I'll take him to quarantine and watch him until his owners get back." Barry waved off the other monster's worries.

 

He grabbed a green backpack from behind the desk, and made his way over to the bitty crates.

  
"Thanks, dude. I appreciate it." TJ said, relaxing slightly.

Barry put the moaning bitty into a carrier, and shrugged at TJ.

"No prob. Just don't skip out before Burgerpants gets here, bro."

"Have fun watching the little guy jack it for the next two weeks!" TJ deflected.

"I mean it, TJ! You know Metts gets his reports straight from Burgerpants. Do I have to remind you of the sparkly tongue lashing you got us both last time you bailed?" Barry glared at TJ.

"Okay, dude. Chill. I promise I wont leave early. Cross my soul and hope to dust." TJ huffed.

"Good. I don't need to be told about my 'lack of showmanship' twelve more times."

  
_"Bye Barry."_

  
"Yeah, yeah. See ya, TJ."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
